Broken
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: She tried, she really did. [Onesided HinaGaa, drabble]


Title: Broken  
Pairings: One-sided HinaGaa  
Rating: PG  
Description: She tried, she really did.

* * *

I tried, really I did. But I couldn't do it… I just couldn't warm his heart to me.

The Kazekage just sit there, his eyes staring at me like two beaten orbs of steel, the feeling of them said: "What are you doing, you insignificant whelp?"

I handled this easily, because I'm used to being looked upon as an underling, and I tried again.

"_Gaara-kun, here." I handed him his birthday gift. The box was small, but I knew he'd like the gift I had gotten him. It was a small glass sculpture of a noble horse._

_He opened the box with such grace; it had left me in awe, and pulled out the small sculpture. He stared down at it and then placed it on his desk. He looked at me, his features still the same as they were before and thanked me in that usual Kazekage voice._

He didn't like it and I was deeply saddened by my mistake. I found it broken and in the trash a day later. But I didn't give up.

_I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and suddenly found myself smacking my face against a strong wall of sand. I pulled my face away, my skinning burning with irritation from having the sand rub against it._

"_W-Why w-won't you accept m-me?" I asked him, my nerves defying me and making me stutter nervously._

_He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at me._

_I felt so small under that gaze, it send a prickling sensation down my spine._

"_Because I cannot love and do not wished to be loved." He stated, his face never changing its sadist quality._

I still didn't give up, though, because my heart was set on warming his.

"H-Hello, Gaara-kun," I greeted, smiling at him.

_He stared at me but said nothing. He didn't even nod in recognition like he usually did._

"_S-So," I stared, faltering slightly from the thick shroud of awkwardness that suddenly fell over the small room, "How are you t-today?" I asked, my hands instinctively twiddling together._

"_Is there something that you want?" He asked me like he hadn't heard me ask him a question._

"N-No," I said quickly and retreated from the room.

Obviously he was not well that day. And I tried again. I had promised myself that I would never give up on something ever again, and I had intended on following through with my promise.

I gripped his hand, making him jump. I felt the sand shield that was layered over his skin and frowned slightly. I looked at him and felt his arms recoil away from me, his hand held against his torso.

"_Don't touch me," He hissed, aggravated._

_I held my breath, building up my courage. "Gaara-kun, I love you, and I want to show you that it's not bad to have a relationship with someone not within your family." I told him, every ounce of courage within me was drenched on those words._

_He stared at me, his eyes deeply and profusely hurt. "Leave me alone," He said turning away from me._

_His voice was so calm and organized that I wasn't sure if it were to be taken seriously or not. I stared at his back, and understood that he __**was**__ being serious._

I promised myself I would never quit again, so I continued to go for him. But he had intended on his words to be ordered, and before I knew it, I was being sent back to Konoha once again. I was an ambassador. Gaara was one hundred percent serious about wanting me away from him. I tried anyway, every time he came to Konoha.

"Gaara-kun! Wait for me, please!" I gasped and jumped towards him.

_He stared at me with annoyance, but I ignored it._

_I attempted to grab his hand again, but met only a wall of sand._

"_Get back." He stated in a drone, his eyes threatening._

"_I love you." I told him. I was so glad that my stutter was only a rare occurrence now a day._

"_I don't love you back." He said. His sand pulled away from its wall form and filled back into his gourd._

_I pulled in a deep breath and pushed my face towards his, my lips puckering._

_**Crash!**_

_I yelped in pain as the sand pushed my away and sent me hurtling off the roof that we were standing on. I landed roughly on my back on the dirt street below. My eyes were large as I stared up at him._

_He was standing on the edge of the building, looking down at me with unconcerned eyes. _

"I do not love you."

I know I told myself that I would never give up, but as I think about it today, I don't know what to do. He doesn't want love.

I had failed. I failed to show him how nice love could be.

I tried, really I did. But I couldn't do it… I just couldn't warm his heart to me.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't like GaaHina/HinaGaa. :C Sorry. 


End file.
